Finding A Way Back
by SlytherinTech
Summary: Post-Hogwarts. Post Final Battle. Everyone that died is still dead. Hermione is unable to move on so she is working to find a way to get what she once had back. She leaves knowing that no one could help her with her quest. With a heavy heart she leaves all she knows behind and everything she had left.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing.**

**Please Read and Review. Enjoy.**

* * *

Despair. It is something that we all know. We have all experienced it as of late. Although no one knows what it is to me. Sleep has become something of the past. As has just about anything that could bring joy into my life. It is all lost now. There is nothing left for me here on this earth. I must go beyond to find what I am looking for now.

I open my eyes to the bland white ceiling above me. It was bland and had lost the crispness it once had. I turned my head slowly to the left and looked at the wall. 104. 104 days since the war had ended. That made it August 4th already. Time had gone by far slower that one would think. I pulled myself from out of the covers and walked out of my childhood room. I quickly made my way down to the kitchen and got a cup of coffee to start my day. I sat down at the breakfast table and sipped it slowly and listened. There was nothing to hear other than my own breathing. No one was here but me. I alone lived in my home. I received a letter about two weeks after the final battle. My parents had been found in Australia, at least what was left of their bodies. I moved back home once I was notified. I had to go through their things and sort stuff out. Either way I couldn't stay at the Weasley's any more. It did me no help at all.

A chime went off over by the fridge. My fathers old coo-coo clock had begun going off it was 9am. I figure if I was going to get everything started that I should get on with it. I had a plan and it had to be put into effect before it would be too late. I hadn't told anyone what I would be doing just that I was going off on a mission that no one could join me in. Harry and Ron of course wanted to come along and told me that they would not let me go at it alone. They persisted so I lied. I lied to my best friends and told them that they would be accompanying me. They thought that I was going to go out and look for my parents for I had never told them what had happened. They were just under the impression that I was getting my home ready for my parents to come home once I found them. If they knew what I was truly about to go do they wouldn't let me try.

I placed my mug in the center of the table before I pulled out a piece of paper from the closest cabinet. I had already prepared for this. I had the note and everything set up, I even had all the bills for the house taken care of for the next year just in case. I even included a letter to be sent to Harry if I didn't return by then, with all the information he may need to take care of the house, including the deed with my signature that would appear on it after todays date next year. They thought that we were leaving tomorrow. They would show up here and all they would find is half a cup of coffee and a note telling them I had gone alone and that I was sorry. No more no less.

I went back upstairs to my bedroom. I closed the door behind me and moved over to my closet I pulled out my duffel bag and opened it. Another would see nothing in the bag but I could see what was hidden inside. I pulled out the ancient tomb and flipped to the page I had dog-eared. When I originally found the book I had been enthralled by the knowledge it held. I read the words slow and powerfully. I had to make this work there was no other way.

_Amo mihi carus ad unum_

_Voca me, ut animam eius_

_Nos simus in spatio_

_Accipite haec vera et videre_

The room began to spin until it was just a blur of nothing. Then everything stopped and there really was nothing. I stood up in complete whiteness. I looked all around me and I began to notice that the whiteness was the thickest of fog. I began to walk and as I walked the fog began to clear.

Then there was a voice behind me. "Hello Miss Granger" It was a voice I knew all too well. I turned to my right so see a ghostly pale Dumbledore. He was smiling down at me in a way that was common of our previous headmaster. "Now why might you be here? It takes a great deal for someone to be on this plane."

"And which plane might this be Professor?"

"Well isn't that obvious Miss Granger?" I thought for a moment before it all clicked.

"We are on the ghostly plane aren't we?"

"That would be correct but I must ask why have you come here? I know that you haven't passed so you must have chosen to come here. But I am still trying to figure out how you did it."

"An ancient spell. I searched for months to find one."

"Very clever Miss Granger, I suspect it was in Latin was it not?" His eyes had a twinkle in them just as when he was alive.

"Yes it was Professor but how did you..."

"The only ancient spells that would help to bring someone here would be those from long ago even before Hogwarts times. But there is a price that comes with them."

I became confused by his words I didn't know what he meant. "What do you mean sir?"

"Well my dear, all of those who remain in the living world should they go to where you cast the spell will find your body lying on the ground. Although your body will be alive it would seem as though you have gone under a coma."

"So when I wake I will be in a hospital."

"If you wake."

* * *

**Thank you for Reading please remember to Review I love reading your ****thoughts!**

**~ST**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing.**

**Please read and review. Thank you.**

* * *

"If I wake?"

"Miss Granger, there is something that you did not uncover before performing the spell. If you do not succeed by midnight on New Years Eve then you shall never wake. Your soul will forever be lost in the in between of life and death, you shall never move on."

"You know what I am here for don't you Professor? You always seem to know what is going on, but you just never let anyone know that."

A small smile tugged at his lips. "I can't help you. But I can give you this." He pulled an old parchment from the inside of his robes. He put it in between us holding it out for me to grab. I looked at the yellowed cylinder before grabbing hold of the other end.

"What is this for?"

"It's all I can do. You have to figure it out for yourself. There is no more I can tell you." He began to fade as he spoke until he had completely disappeared from my view. I looked back down at the parchment in my hands and slowly rolled it parchment had a compass drawn in the center of it. I observed the drawing in more detail and noted that the spot where there should have been an N there was an F in its place. The arrow was pointing to the S on the compass. I turned my body towards the direction the F was and the arrow moved with me. I felt a swell in my heart from pure hope. I looked at the bottom of the page noting the date that was under the compass. It was August 4th I knew that it was, but the parchment read August 5th. I had only been there for a few minutes. The only thing that made sense was that the time must move much more quickly on this plane.

That meant that I had even less time than I thought.

I moved my feed forward in the direction of the F on the compass in hopes that I would make it in time.

It was a lovely August morning in front of the Granger household. Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley were standing in front of the door to the Granger's house. Harry knocked lightly on the door and awaited an answer. The two boys stood there in anticipation as more time went by. They knocked louder the second time before charming the door to open for them and entering the house.

"Hermione?" Harry's voice wafted through the still house with no reply.

"Do you think she is still asleep?" Ron questioned.

"No. She would never sleep in when she is expecting someone." Harry replied with a tone of worry in his voice. He moved through the hall passed the stairs into the kitchen. He looked to the table and found the half empty mug of coffee. There was a folded piece of paper with Harry and Ron's names on the top. Harry picked up the note and began to read it.

_Harry and Ron,_

_I'm sorry to do this to the two of you, but I have left by myself. I fell that I must be honest with you; I have not gone to find my parents. You see they are dead, I have gone on a mission that I know neither of you would have allowed. Please forgive me._

_Harry,_

_Go to Gringotts there are documents there for you that pertain to the dead of the house, should I not return._

_Love Hermione._

Harry looked back up to Ron with a worried look on his face.

"Maybe she hasn't left just yet."

"Ron you know she probably left yesterday just to be sure we wouldn't come before she had the chance to leave."

"We should at least check the house there may be a clue to where she went"

"I highly doubt that Ron. Hermione is very thorough she wouldn't have left something like that behind. Lets go ahead and head upstairs if there is something it will be on her nightstand or desk in her room." Harry led the way to the stairs and to the door to her room. Ron grabbed hold of Harry's arm holding him back from opening the door.

"It feels a bit wrong going into her room Harry."

"I know Ron but we need to see if she might have left something. You never know."

Harry pulled his arm out of Ron's grasp and pushed the door open. He walked in looking to his left first then when he looked to the right his breath caught in his throat.

"Hermione" his voice was barely a whisper. He threw his body forward to the ground where her limp body lay. He pulled her still body into his arms as tears pricked at his eyes.

"Hermione wake up. Come on. Wake up." He could tell that she was breathing but there was no response. He pushed the hair away from her face and pulled her closer to his chest. Ron came up behind him and landed on his knees next to him.

"Harry is she alive?"

"She's still breathing but…she won't wake up."

"We should take her to the hospital then. They can probably do something to help."

Harry nodded his head and gently picked Hermione up bridal style and walked her out of the house before apparating right to St. Mungos.

I had been walking for days through the fog that never ceased unless I was near someone I once knew. I had passed by many people, some more heart wrenching than others. Cedric Diggory, Lavender Brown, Moody, Sirius Black, Bill Weasley, Lupin, Tonks, even young Colin Creevey. When I came across Dobby he had insisted on following me to make sure that I didn't get lost. I tried to tell him not to worry and that I would be fine, but I think he just wanted the company.

I looked down to my right where Dobby was and gave him a small smile when he looked back up at me. We had been walking for days, which meant that it had been weeks on the other plane. The parchment now read October 16th. I began to think about where I might be. I was probably already in a hospital if Harry and Ron had found my body. If they hadn't then I would still be in my room in front of the closet.

"Miss Hermione?" Dobby's voice took me out of my thoughts quickly.

"Yes Dobby?"

"Miss never told Dobby why miss is here. Miss isn't dead is she? That would be a great bad thing." His eyes were filled with worry.

"No Dobby I'm not dead. I came here by choice."

"May Dobby ask why Miss is here?" I stopped walking and looked down at him trying to decide how much I should tell him.

"I'm here to find the person that I love the most. Someone that was taken from others and me. Someone that I can't imagine living without any longer than I have had to. That's why I'm here Dobby."

"What will happen to Miss if you don't find the person you are looking for?"

"I'll stay here with you Dobby. I won't be able to go back if I don't find him in time."

"Who is it Miss is looking for?"

_"Fred Weasley"_

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please remember to review I love reading your thoughts!**

**~ST**


End file.
